Trusting Beyond the Darkness
by Joji Sada
Summary: What happens when Harry fulfills his destiny? He is hiding in plain sight of a world who has forgotten him. Locked in darkness with only the horrors of his past to keep him company. Features a Deaf,Mute and Blind Harry...French Remus. HPSS, DMRL
1. Prologue: Realization

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the characters...sighs..can only dream. All these belong to J.K. Rowling. Dirt Poor...No money...Don't Sue.

_**The Final Battle**_

_The war raged across the blacken battle field. Where once stood the beautiful town of Hogsmeade now lay the bloodied bodies of friends and foes; a restless graveyard. _

_Harry knew he was not up to fight but he had no choice. This had to end and he would take out his revenge on those who hurt him. In a flurry of movements, Harry and Lord Voldemort were fighting. Each was stalemated against the other. It was several hours before the final curse could be said. Though much to everyone's surprise, Avada Kadarva was not the downfall of the Dark Lord. The brother wands would block the unwanted death away. The magic could not penetrate to the opponent. '_**Atra Casso Decipio Praeter Excessum' **_rang out from Harry's angelic voice. A burst of magic engulfed the Dark Lord._

"_No," was the final thing that Harry Potter would ever come to voice. His curse could be heard through out the entire battlefield. Voldemort vanished in a wall of black flames as his wand and his power incinerated. Brother wands fighting for mere power, no compromises, no promises, only blood. The shear force of magic thrust forward brought the downfall of the two most powerful wizards since Merlin himself. Had Harry not had help, he would have joined his family, the ones who loved him anyway, and Sirius that day. _

_In the final moments, Severus Snape aided the boy-who-lived in defeating his one time master. In the last, lingering minutes of the war, Severus Snape put up a shield against the flames that threatened the Gryffindor Golden Boy. But even with his wisdom in magic, he could not hold the raw power off for long. His efforts may have saved a life but they did not leave either of them unscathed._

_One by one, the Death Eaters fell into black oblivion to join their fallen lord. Only one was saved and that was a fate bestowed on no other. _

_The minute Severus had put himself and his magic between Harry and the fallen Lord, did his past become rectified. In that moment, the Dark Mark vanished from his arm; a plague no longer. A simple, yet elegant tattoo of a snake, lined in gold, was wrapped around the silver outline of a snitch replaced the hideous, burned flesh that had been tainted for so many years. He was the only one who knew why he didn't fall. He was… _

**Two Weeks Later**

"What is the problem Poppy?" A melodic, almost entrancing voice could be heard from outside the room. "Why is the boy still unconscious? It's been almost two weeks." A sigh could be heard.

_**Harry's Dream**_

_He had been captured in this very place, nearly two months before. He had been out for the last Hogsmeade weekend of the school year, with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dean, and Seamus. Hermione had died from Avada Kadarva when she pushed Ginny out of the way. Harry was fighting as many as he could, as well as the others but there was no hope. No matter how many fell, more would come. Harry and Ron had their backs to each other and fought to keep them away. Neither would let Ginny or the others get hurt. However, they failed. One Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange apparated next to the unsuspecting pair and cast a body bind on them. They had to watch, helpless and restricted, as Ginny, Dean, and Seamus were murdered in cold blood. _

_The next thing they knew, the two boys were thrown in the middle of the Death Eaters circle before a very angry Lord Voldemort. He released them from their binds and hit with Crucio. Unbeknownst to Lord Voldemort that Harry potter could throw off the curse. He sat there, unscathed, as Ron writhed on the floor for nearly a minute before the curse was lifted._

"_I sssee our young Misster Potter can throw off the curse. How amusssing." Voldemort hissed out as Harry took Ron into his arms as a way of comfort. One of the Death Eaters made a move to separate them but was stopped. Voldemort seem to be enjoying the show. Harry wanted desperately to kill the bastard in front of him but he and Ron were both wandless and he had yet to master his wandless magic. "I think we will have sssome fun with our young Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter." His voice was harsh but held an anxiety to it that was only noticeable to Harry because of their connection._

_To make the pain more unbearable to Harry, Lord Voldemort hissed in Parseltongue all the ways he was going to violate and hurt Ron. How he was going to let Malfoy, his right hand man (if you could call him that), take Harry as his own personal sex slave and murder him when he was through. He described every horrific detail to Harry, as the others watched in astonishment at his change. From horror, to shock, to pain, to hurt, and finally anger. Every emotion crossed his face. This amused his Death Eaters, because although they could not understand a word of it, they knew it was gruesome. _

_When Voldemort was through, Harry hissed back, "Do with me what you wish but **do not **touch Ron, you sick, twisted bastard."_

_His red eyes pierced through Harry before he turned his gaze to his loyal followers. Lucius, Snape, come here my loyal servants. The two masked Death Eaters stepped forward. Lucius, I give to you Potter's young friend for your liking. You may do as you please but he will be dead within 3 days. Understand?"_

"_Yes, Master." He said respectfully as he bowed his head. _

"_Snape, you are to go with Lucius and you may also do as you please. However, make sure Mr. Potter is present when his little friend dies. You may go."_

"_As you wish, Master." He, too, bowed his head, though Harry knew it was not out of respect. _

_The two boys were taken to a darkened room. Both figured it was the dungeons. The stone walls were much like those at Hogwarts but somewhat darker. Everything was littered with dirt. The smells of blood and death assaulted their nostrils. Closing his eyes, it was the only way for Harry to stop from vomiting. _

"_Lumos." Lucius said sharply. Not soon after the dungeon room lit up was Harry thrown into a second body bind. Harry stared around in fear. His faced may have been fixed in anger but that did not reach his eyes. Two of the walls had chains on them where prisoners were once kept, while the other had various means of torture. _

_Ron had been detained by some other means but Harry had no way of knowing. Lucius carelessly dragged Harry over to the wall and chained him so he could see Ron laying face down on the floor. The instant the spell was released, he began thrashing against the restraints. "Ron…"_

"_Now, now, Mr. Potter. It is not nice to interrupt a conversation between me and my guest. No, I think you should be taught a lesson for that. I'll remember that, but for now I do believe Mr. Weasley and I have some business to attend to." _

_Snape had been sent away to retrieve some potions. The whole time he was gone, Harry had to watch helplessly as his friend was brutally beaten and raped. His screams filled the chambers but nothing could be done. The only hope was if Snape returned. In the end, event hat had not been enough.  
_

_Lucius had grown bored of using and abusing Ron. In his final attempt to break Harry, he turned his wand on Ron again. The broken, bloody body of his friend was sprawled on the floor, his breaths were shallow. He was almost dead._

_Harry struggled with the little strength he had left. He had given up his mask hours ago. Tears of hatred and anger pooled in his eyes. "Leave him be. He did nothing to you. Your fight is with me." His voice was tired from screaming but was sharp. _

"_On the Contrary Mr. Potter, I do believe this is his fight." Without a second look in Harry's direction, Lucius stepped out of the way so Harry had a clear view of his friend. The faint sound of Apparition was heard in the background as the killing curse was used on Ron._

"_Avada Kadarva," came a second voice from where the faint 'pop' had been heard. Lucius Malfoy, infamous Death Eater, met his death at Severus Snape's hand. "I'm sorry. I tried to get back but Lucius put up blocking charms. I'm sorry about Mr. Weasley." Snape released Harry's restraints and watched the young man race to his best friend, as if to wish him back to life. He used all his strength to apparate them to his house, where he could firecall Dumbledore._

_**End of the Dream** _

**A Month after the Last Battle**

Harry awoke with a start. Sunshine filtered through the thin white curtains that framed the familiar windows. Even with all the light, Harry couldn't see it. He knew his glasses were missing. It was deathly quiet.

"Poppy how is he? Is there any change from last time? He's been out for nearly a month." Harry listened intently, trying to take in his surroundings but nothing was heard. He couldn't hear anything now. But why? A long time ago, well that's what he thought; he had heard someone talking to him. Someone who wasn't in his dream, but not anymore. The sounds were gone. He decided to get someone's attention but found a problem.

"P…" Words could not be formed. The harder he tried the more frantic he became when nothing worked. "P…" Nothing he thought. Not a sound; just puffs of air. His voice was gone. He was getting more frantic but could not call for attention. His body ached and his arms were heavy. His worry increased. He was utterly helpless. He was not entirely sure about what had happened but he knew three things. His voice, his sight, and his hearing was gone. Locked in an unreachable place. With all his tiredness he used the last of his energy to roll off of the soft cot onto the cold stone floor.

**Bang;Thud, **Madame Pomfrey came rushing in from the hall to find Harry Potter tangled in a mesh of sheets on the floor. She saw him looking up at her frightened and made a move to help him up. He struggled away from her.

"Oh dear." Poppy sighed when she saw Harry crumpled in a mesh of white sheets on the floor. She took a step towards him, only to have him uncharacteristically slide back into the far corner near his bed. "Harry? It's Poppy, let me help you."

Since Harry could not voice an objection he just shook his head side to side. He couldn't hear what was being said, or even who was there, but he felt _it's _presence. That alone was enough to make him run. He was determined not to let _it_ near him. He looked around but it did no good. Professor Snape stood unnoticed at the end of the bed. Harry looked dead into those obsidian eyes. Snape could see the glazed look in his eyes and knew something was wrong. Though Snape was somewhat intrigued by this, he figured there was something he could do. After all, He and Potter had grown a somewhat friendship after working together for months. Madame Pomfrey turned to Snape, in exasperation, and practically demanded his help.

Harry curled up into a ball in the corner near his bed. No one could seem to explain his behavior. Though, in all honesty, it did not surprise Snape that much. The boy had been kidnapped on his birthday, from the Muggle's house. Somehow, the wards were not as strong as Dumbledore had led them to believe. For hours, the boy had been victimized by Lucius. The unspeakable horrors that could be playing in his mind were numerable. No one had witnessed his torment first hand. Lucius had been allowed to do as he wished. He also knew that Harry had watched all those close to him, die a painful death. He knew first hand what torture could be bestowed upon a person. He knew this had to have been far worse. Snape cringed at the thought. He too had been through similar but this just tore at the hidden emotions he had. Snape decided to try something a 'friend' had done for him to try and calm the boy. It would do no good to have a hysteric Harry Potter in the hospital wing.

After nearly an hour of thought, and Poppy trying to coax him out of his protective space, Severus spoke up. "Poppy, allow me to try something." His tone was sincere though Poppy seemed somewhat reluctant. "You will need to step outside the curtain if I am to be successful. Is that agreeable?" He gave her a simple smile (fake as it was) and she nodded before leaving the sight of the two men.

"Potter." Snape said; his voice void of anything. It held no sneer or ill will.

Harry could sense a change at who was in the room. He knew this figure well. He knew him. He decided to try to speak again but it was useless. "P…"

"Harry. You can't stay there forever." Harry raised his head. Snape slipped the glasses on Harry's face and when he didn't react he knew the worst had happened. Harry Potter was blind. He was also mute. He had known that. The scars on the boy's chest had proven that. The final battle had taken its toll. IT was more than he had imagined. At the same moment as the flames hit, so did one final spell from McNair.

**Astro Exuro** hit Harry Potter in the back as his shield was taking a beating from the assault of power. He understood the wording but had yet to figure out how it affected him in such a way. It was usually used to destroy an aura and damage the soul to a point of insanity but that had not happened. His voice had just been taken. I guess that was lucky. In some way at least.

He dragged himself to his professor, even grimacing in the pain of his unforgiving body, and wrapped his arms around Severus Snape; silently begging protection. Snape was thrown for a loop. This had never happened. But it gave him a sense of pride. It meant that the boy truly trusted him. He comforted the boy though it was awkward because he was not an emotional person. He whispered nothings to keep the boy calm but there was no change in his position. He decided to test one last thing. He threw a petty insult, like one his godson would have used but there was no reaction. Harry Potter was now blind, deaf, and mute. He served his purpose but there was no one left to pick up the pieces of a scared boy, no man, who had barely lived to see his 18th birthday.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed this. I am not really sure where this is going but I promise it is not a one-shot so bear with me. This is one of stories that my muse decided I should write. If you have any ideas, feel free to email me. Hope to get some reviews.

Latin

**Atra Casso Decipio Praeter Excessum** – Dark Make Void and Trap Beyond Death

**Astro Exuro**- Star Burn (**A/N:** This may not seem like it makes sense but I'll explain it. The spell is meant to destroy auras. The star means the divine and astrological part of a person. Hence, the aura. Burn just means it will destroy it.)


	2. Clarity from within the Dark

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of this world...sighs...can only wish...oh well. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. Dirt Poor...No Money...Don't Sue.

**A/N:** Hello all. I am soooooooo sorry about the wait. My muses have finally sent some inspirations via floo from Ireland. If anyone has any hints, suggestions, or anything in general I have done wrong then please feel free to inform me. I am open to everything.  
Well, I'm gonna shut up so I can type this and work thru it before the muses pull another nasty trick and vanish… Enjoy….Looking forward to reviews. My computer wasbeing stupid so I used (**_HPHP_**)to show a seperation of thoughts or time periods. Hope it is too confusing...SRY.

The Houself, **KitKat**, was named for an inside joke with my friend for her nickname. But also…With Snape being tall, dark, and handsome who could resist using the name of a chocolate confection for the name. LoL

* * *

Deep in the dungeons of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, one Severus Snape moved frantically from cauldron to cauldron. A simmering yellow bubbled to life next to another pewter with a spitting green. A fire red; second simmering silver that sent the moon hiding from its brightness, and the overwhelming fumes were of no regard as he worked feverishly with each experimentation; each no better than the last. 

He had been working tirelessly for several days. No one entered his domain and he never left. Time had learnt to bleed into one another; becoming yet another unexplainable mess that would never be right in his solitary. The only separation was the sporadic appearances of his personal house elf, KitKat, to bring food that would often remain untouched and taken back to the kitchen looking almost the exact same as it did when it had arrived.

What mission was so important? What kept him from eating, sleeping restfully, or even banishing the dark circles and fatigue shown so simply on his tired body? What haunted him? It was simple, really; it was the haunted emptiness in the 17 year old, green eyed man's eyes. The way the boy cowered from everything; everything except him. In that moment, floods of memories- nightmares- bombarded the mental walls he had trapped them behind. Though he was far from what one could call a sentimental person, seeing Potter so helpless had brought back a childhood he had thought to have died nearly two decades before.

During the last fire-call, Poppy had informed him that Harry Potter now lie in a healing coma. It was meant to give him the needed rest to bring his physical and magical reserves to peak but it would do nothing for his senses. The emotional damage from facing Voldemort, recurring nightmares rolling across his unseeing eyes, the silence and helplessness could never be remedied.

But that was about to improve.

Unbeknownst to the world, Hogwarts' resident Potions Master had concocted a remedy to bring back and cure the boy's wretched eyesight. Truthfully, No sound would ever breech his ears nor would his vocal cords vibrate from his laugh or sob with his tears but his world would cease to be black. The colors would rise once more.

**_HPHPHPHPHPHP_**

It took a full two more days to fine tune the ingredients. Through experimentation and piles of potions stained notes, a balance was achieved between the amount of Phoenix Tears and Dragon's Heart without creating a chain reaction turning the rest of the ingredients into an instant poison for the unlucky drinker.

At last, it was completed.

Snape bottled the perfected potion, stored the rest in labeled bottles, and banished the mess from his work station. In a flurry of movements he arrived at the infirmary, his legendary cloak billowing effortlessly behind him. The scene he arrived upon was most disturbing.

The purity of whiteness was darkened with the anguish rolling from the young man on the white cot. His contrasting body lie bound to the cot with magiked manacles while he thrashed about uselessly. One look at the nurse and ever the most oblivious eyes could see how close to her wits end she was now.

"Severus, maybe you can calm him." She sighed heavily; worry was evident in her stance.

"How long has he been in this condition and why was I not contacted immediately?"

"I was more focused on him. He awoke a couple hours ago and it was instant panic mode mixed with his battle mode. I finally cast _immobilus_ and he has been like that ever since." She made a gesturing motion towards Harry.

"Poppy, you must realize how much the boy must be frightened. His only comforts are the last battle. He has neither seen nor heard anything to dispel those images. With his hearing, vocal and visual loss he is only able to recognize magical signatures; though I doubt he knows what he is doing. He is acting on instinct and only a signature that he considers near as familiar as his own will he trust near him in this subdued state of mind."

"Severus Snape, will you help me or not?"

"Yes, dear woman. I have a theory and a solution to one of his disabilities."

"Will it help him?"

"Of course, I did not just…" His on-coming rant was cut short by a wave of her hand. It was amazing the power this 'dragon lady' held over everyone.

"I only have his best wishes at heart." She smirked, a Snape worthy smirk and continued with a rueful wink, "As I'm _sure_ you do as well."

Unfazed, Snape responded, "Yes, well, I have created a potion to return Mr. Potter's eyesight to him. He will have no need for those infernal glasses but the process is painful. The potion will take effect immediately; however, the boy must be held still. Magic is out of the question. The potion is delicate and magic in effect while it is being administered will trigger an unknown effect. Also, due to the questionable stability, if he is left alone, any rash or violent, sudden movements will damage his magical center."

"I have tried numerous times to calm Harry but nothing helps. I suggest you take a shot. He warmed to you last time." Severus promptly handed the vial to Madame Pomfrey and cautiously moved towards the young man.

He had done the research and had discovered the boy was most powerful at his weakest point. The condition Harry was in prompted him toresearch a similar baringthat had been rumoured about.An old Dark Arts Tome explained a ritual, of sorts, that helped witches and wizards reach the maximum of his or her powers. It was labeled as a journey of the brave,_ fortis praemium_, but was labeled dark for the rarity and torturous aspects of the ritual. Magical beings subjected themselves to this of his or her own free will though often the being held too much surety or pride to let them truly accept what was to come.

The preparations were simple. The process was deadly.

1) A silencing charm was placed on the vocal chords to stop the ability to call for help. This strictly was to test that one person, not those who showed up to pull them from the quick sand of trouble they were likely to find themselves in.

2) An invisible 'barrier' was erected over each ear so all sound bounced back and was left unheard. It would do no good for sounds to alert of danger before the magical core of the witch or wizard could sense it.

3) Lastly, a blindfold was produced and positioned over the eyes. This was to ensure the ultimate vulnerability as well as destroy the last physical barrier preventing the tapping of the magical core to protect and be used at will.

From that point, everything is placed in the hands of the master, or trainer. The witch or wizard is taken to unfamiliar but deadly terrain. A place similar to the Forbidden Forest is the most common. Any place that would be dangerous to a fully trained and armed wizard is the environment deemed suitable.

There is only one way to ensure safety, or at least life, in a challenge of this caliber. It was only by using a sixth sense (**A/N:** no pun intended) of magic. The aura surrounding the person is supposed to reach at and determine the intention of the unknown creatures and hazards. It also becomes a beacon; similar to a red light flashing randomly in a pitch black room. Different colors determined the potential threat it held. Another effect was that the sensing of magical signatures could essentially be equivalent to sight, but could not be hindered by a Polyjuice Potion or Concealment Charm; A living version of the Marauders Map. Tapping into the ability is the only road to survival. Suffice, many did not live more than a couple hours if they were extremely lucky.

Very few attempted the ritual for two key reasons. First, the process lead to an almost certain death. Second, the only known way to hone the senses to a magical signature is to instill complete and utter control and trust into the person who sends them in. Though the idea of giving complete trust to someone is a simple concept, it is a hard barrier to break. It is a barrier that is only broken when a person will put themselves at someone else's will and trust enough to believe that no matter how dire the situation, that person will care for him or her and keep them safe.

It is thru this bond of trust that the wanted skills are obtained and used successfully. It the two attempts that did succeed, it was recorded that if the trusted was to stand at the exit of the unknown area then the trustee could find the way without much trouble. The trust bond was said to be equal to not only a tracking charm but also a shielding charm.

As written, only two wizards survived this journey of the brave. Salazar Slytherin, a man who truly reveled in challenges and his very own grandfather, Spencer Tiernan Malfoy-Snape.

**_HPHPHPHPHPHP_**

In all honesty, Severus Snape had stared at that piece of parchment for a **_very long_** time. He had never seen reference to his grandfather, especially with Malfoy proceeding his given name. But that is one question that may never be answered. Well, that may just be an answer he will never willingly search out. But that is a different story.

_**HPHPHPHPHPHP**_

_'Because his loss took effect during the final battle, his last sight must have been his showdown with Voldemort.'_ Snape grimaced at the thought. He knew for a fact that Harry- no, Potter- had lost Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley during the battle. In fact, loathe as he was to admit it, it was tragic that none of the Weasley family survived. Except the two eldest, both of which were in different countries at the time. His thoughts turned back to the young man. He knew very well what the Dark Lord could do to people. _'His only comfort is death.'_

Snape continued to inch closer and closer until he was behind the red, drawn curtain. The thrashing stopped as soon as he was within distance. He took out his wand and muttered a short spell he knew would fall on deaf ears. It was simple Latin that would make his magical signature more prominent. After that, a simple Lumos and Nox did the trick. Severus was finally within range enough to hear the injured boy take shallow breaths. He reached down to move a loose strand from the scarred face and was surprised to see him lean into it. He took an elegant, potion stained finger and lightly began to trace the battle scars the 17 year old should have never had to bear.

From the left temple, an angry line stood prominately on the abnormally pale skin. Straight across his eye, down across the left half of his upper lip and diagonal to just below his bottom lip on the right side. Another, an X, the size of a galleon, the tip just hitting the corner of his right eye. The final was a burn, from a break in one's magical core, below his left ear at the back of the jaw bone.

Soon enough, he climbed gently behind the boy and positioned him so that Harry's back was against his chest. The boy tensed for a sweet moment but soon felt no threat with this signature. He relaxed comfortably into the safe warmth he was being provided. The binds were adjusted but kept in place for safety reasons.

With a wave of his hand, the curtain opened slightly and Poppy entered cautiously. Harry began to tense again and was nearly in a fit. Severus put a strong arm across the chest and began rubbing soothing circles on his stomach. That calmed him.

"Poppy, bring me the potion but do make it quick. I will keep him still for the duration of the effects and by some means, please keep others out; you included." No malice was heard in his tone; only simple truth. She did as was asked and bustled out, closing the curtain on the gentle picture of Severus Snape, horror of Hogwarts, rubbing circles on the toned stomach and likewise on the throat to coax the potion down without choking him. Such care was given by a man who claimed to not care. She smiled softly and wandered to her quarters; leaving the men to peace.

As the potion began to take effect, Harry's body went rigid. His mouth hung open in a silent scream as he tried to get from the grip. Severus tightened the restraints magically and tightened his hold. It was enough to keep him still but the pain must be unimaginable. The comforting hand on his stomach wandered aimlessly to end up in the soft, raven hair. An unconscious attempt at comfort.

Severus knew the potion; after all, he created it. It was meant to literally burn the old retina and lens; only to build a new one. Regardless of the pain, every minute passed brought Harry to _'snuggle'_ closer to Severus.

When the potion had finally been completed, the young man's breathing evened out and he was asleep.

The last thing Severus Snape saw, before his eyelids drooped heavily and skewered his vision, was a small man curl tightly into his arms only for him to unknowingly tighten his grip; to protect when sleep overtook his tired form.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Off I go and Happy reading (on this and the 6th book). Hey, thanks again for the patience. I am trying very hard to catch up and update…though review would be some good motivation. Also, I am looking for a BETA…however, I would like one to do more than just spell check. I want them to feel free to inform me if something is entirely confusing or what not. If you are up for the job, leave your email in a review or send me an email Thanks…and Enjoy O.O  
**I have been told the ritual is confusing. It is not being invoked...it is a comparison as to what Harry is going thru and the fact that Harry only lets Sev near him says something. Sorry for confusing**


	3. The Right Connection with Crossed Wires

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of this world...sighs...can only wish...oh well. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. Dirt Poor...No Money...Don't Sue.

**A/N:** Hello all. I am soooooooo sorry about the wait. I have had major road blocks on this story. I just got back from vacation and have loads of updates. I hope everyone likes this story and the new story I am posting.  
For now, Snape will mostly be referred to as Severus. It will be more intimate and help the developing story lines. Enjoy.

This chapter has not been Beta'd. It will be pulled and Beta'd, by my two wonderful betas, when they have the extra time. Thanks for the understanding of my mistakes. Please do not fix all of them for I know there are many. I am far from perfect and it irkes me when I get no output on my story and just my mistakes. But I thank you all the same should you choose to correct them. My alternative was of seperating scenes, because this comp is stupid, is **HP HP HP.** Thank you for understanding and** not** yelling at me for it.

**HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP **

It was well over twelve hours before either was to awaken. Severus woke to the quiet emptiness of the all too white infirmary. The assault on his eyes had the older wizard confused before the night's events came to the forefront of his mind.

He remembered helping to calm Harry and holding the young man still as the pain from his potion took effect. He also remembered his own personal conflict of how this one man could break every solitary wall he had around himself without ever realizing what was happening. Severus knew he should leave the boy alone, go back to his dungeons, but his heart refused to allow his mind the actions.

Severus' train of thought was barricaded by the squirming in his lap. It was apparent the boy was beginning to wake. He looked down at the man in his arms and sighed. He could only watch impassively as Harry Potter opened his newly fashioned eyes. He felt the boy tense and quickly leaned him to the side. Harry retched and began balling as the mess disappeared.

**Slight change in POV**

Warm arms wrapped around Harry and allowed him to shamelessly bury his head in the robes and sob. He did not care, at that moment, whom was helping him. Everything about being in those arms felt RIGHT.

Neither the assault of colors nor the sight correction had made Harry sick. It was the joy. He had relived the same twisted memories until he could no longer fashion reality and memory. He could only watch the torture. It was never himself on the receiving end; never his friends. In his mind, they were safe. He could watch them die for days, which he did, and yet his mind could separate it as though it was mere illusions.

The ability to see again gave it all freedom; an escape from hell. He had yet to think about the facts of facing true reality once again or addressing the gravesites of war. Right now, this was his light and the person holding him was his mercy given angel who gave him the greatest gift of all; a solid chance at a new life.

**Normal POV**

Harry calmed, finally, when Severus began running his fingers thru the black tresses; as he had the night prior. Whether it was the action or his presence that was calming could never be determined; not that anyone particularly cared to know.

When the tremors stopped, it was then that Harry finally looked up at the man who had cared for him in his weakened state; the one and only Severus Snape. A man he damn near loved and who was probably only helping him out of pity for the fallen savior.

Harry forcibly pulled himself from the comforting arms, catching the Potions Master off guard, and curled in the corner where he unwittingly had when his coma had ended the first time. Though an unconscious move drilled into his mind from youth; it was a twisted sense of familiarity.

Snape just stared at the young man who, seconds before, had been in need of comfort. He saw the tears pooling and falling ever slowly as he, himself, tried to figure what had cause the reaction. His questions were answered by one word; _'Sorry.' _

He was able to lip read what the boy was repeating over and over while he rocked, giving himself the comfort he had just pushed away.

Severus Snape was furious but it was not directed at the boy, which he was sure that was what the boy was thinking. The boy's responses were reflections of abuse. Not only had he lived it, but he saw it too often with his little snakes who had Death Eater parents. Pride would keep each student from seeking help but it was an early lesson to count one no one but yourself.

Sighing deeply, to collect his thoughts, Severus gracefully slid off the bed. Harry flinched when he knelt in front of the young man; his eyes level. Patiently, he put a hand on either side of the tanned face and brought their eyes to meet.

"It's ok. I promise to help, if you trust me to." He spoke slowly in hopes Harry could read his lips. The younger one found it possible and Severus received his answer as Harry nodded. "Wait." Awaiting acknowledgement, he helped him stand.

He disappeared around the corner, unaware that Harry collapsed again; believing Snape was leaving him alone, for good.

**Poppy's Office **

The door creaked open and Severus stalked in to find Poppy conversing with Minerva, current Headmistress as Albus fell in battle).

"Poppy, I need to speak with you about Mr. Potter."

"Actually, Severus, I have come to speak with you." It was Minerva who had responded, whether he had wanted her to or not.

"What about? I am a busy man."

"Poppy, here, was just informing me of Harry's developments due to a potion you created and your current involvement in his recovery. She also tells me of how he has seizures when anyone gets near him; everyone, except _you_. It is looking as if only you will be able to get close enough to administer his potions." She smiled knowingly.

"If this is leading where I believe it to be then I must decline."

"It would be truly appreciated…" She trailed off. They all knew, in the end, he would not decline her 'request.'  
_  
'Too long around Albus.'_ Severus thought, smirking in his head. Though, in all honesty, he did not mind what they were suggesting. He would die before ever admitting that willingly to these conniving witches. "What will this entail?"

"Harry would move into the spare room in your quarters for the remainder of the summer holidays and through the school year until he is healed and self-sufficient enough to care for his own needs without outside assistance." She stated plainly as if it were clear as day.

"Fine." He replied irritable, if just for show. He was still aching and tired from all night in those impossibly small infirmary beds. He figured he may as well get the boy moved. "When will he be released?"

"As soon as I can give him one more check-up to see for any remaining injuries that may threaten his intended progress."

"May we get on with this then? Good day, Minerva." Turning on his heel, he stalked from the room without receiving a response; knowing he would be followed.  
**  
Infirmary **

Both Severus and Poppy headed back to where Harry was, only to find an alarming sight. Harry was seizing on the stone floor. His body shook in uncontrollable tremors next to the bed. He was laying face up, his eyes shut in pain.

Uncharacteristically, and uncaring of who saw, Severus moved forward and sat next to the younger man. Pulling him into his lap, he used the same techniques as before; thought he was still relatively new at this caring thing.

He whispered soft enough that it seemed he was merely talking to himself. He mumbled, not that Harry 'heard' anything. He made sure the boy could feel his breathe on the paled neck and the seizures stopped.

Harry felt the warmth as it chased the fears away. The warm hand on his back was moving circularly so he kept his eyes shut; praying it would not end. He buried his head against the strong chest, never looking up, but feeling the vibrations of his voice. He could hear the voice in his head, lulling him to sleep; unaware he was the topic of current conversation.

Severus could hear the evening of Harry's breath as he continued arguing with the nurse. "Poppy, you said he was able to leave without further risk."

"He still can. Honestly, Severus, can you not see what is happening? As much as I want to keep him here as a precaution, nothing will help the poor boy accept bed rest and_ you_."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Figure it out. This boy respects** and** trusts you completely. Do not let him down. Simply guide him; help him."

Exhailing deeply, Severus looked down at the young man, mirroring his action from that very morning. The boy was frail, thin, and extremely pale. He easily picked the sleeping Harry up, gave Poppy one final look, and headed down to his chambers;** their** chambers.

It was now his mission to put life back into the dull emerald orbs and take away the terrors of his past.

It seemed that Severus Snape, the heartless bastard, had finally found his heart; a troubled young man.


End file.
